


There's a beautiful boy

by Dutten



Series: Clever Baby Boy [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Bottom!Isak, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Illness, Moulin Rouge References, Parallel Universe, Prostitution, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Top!Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutten/pseuds/Dutten
Summary: There's a beautiful boy and he looks like he's dying and no one knows---Or the one where Even admires Isak from afar





	There's a beautiful boy

There’s a beautiful boy who sits at my tram stop

With golden hair that curls

With a gap in between his teeth

And with eyes that would sparkle from how alive he is

Except

He has dark circles underneath his eyes

And he curls up

Whilst he’s staring at his phone

Looking worse every time he scrolls down

There’s a beautiful boy and he looks tired.

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who stands at my tram stop with his friends

Eyebrows, dark, and blond

They’re laughing but

He’s not

They’re talking about girls

And hooking up

The blond one’s talking about cats

All three say something about an Emma

They’re laughing

But he’s not

He looks estranged

There’s a beautiful boy and he looks resigned

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who lives with his three friends

But they all have help

I know

Because they all leave for Uni together

But it’s only the beautiful boy

Who doesn’t go home afterwards

And instead works so hard he sometimes falls asleep waiting for the tram

And walks with the other boys to get a kebab

But never buys anything that’s not a necessity

There’s a beautiful boy and he looks like he’s dying and no one knows

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who runs from one work place to another

Stretches himself too thin because

He has no money

And everything has a price

So he sells the one thing he can

And I sometimes see the marks it leaves him with

There’s a beautiful boy and he looks exhausted

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who sits at my tram stop

And I want to talk to him

But I don’t know how

So instead of watching him from the other side of the street

I walk over

And take every single free newspaper from the stand

There’s about fifteen left but it’s too late to go back now

Because he’s watching me

He’s finally seen me

I try to look surprised when I’ve stuffed them all in my bag and turned towards him

“Did you also need a paper?”

He doesn’t reply

But that doesn’t stop me from sitting down beside him

There’s a beautiful boy and he looks intrigued

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who sits at my tram stop

But now I sit beside him

Teasing him about not knowing Nas ( _come on, Isak_ )

And speak about movies with him ( _Baz, Isak, really_ )

And I ask him about school ( _a little scientist_ )

He shuts down at any other topic

But I can see that the defense mechanism pains him

I see the longing in his eyes

I see his hesitance

There’s a beautiful boy and he looks sad

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who stands at my tram stop with his friends and a girl

Who can’t seem to let go of him

Even though he’s clearly uncomfortable

And the boys are laughing with him and the girl

Except it looks like he feels like they’re laughing at him

I don’t walk over today

And he looks sad when he sees me across the street

Then he looks guilty and immediately turns his attention towards “Emma”

He laughs too much

Too fake

There’s a beautiful boy and I think he might not be like everyone else

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who stands at my tram stop

Whose tears are masked by the rain

That pours down heavily

He’s soaking wet

But so am I

And he’s yelling

Screaming, really

At himself

Pulls at his hair

He finally stops and looks at me

And I can’t keep the other boy out of my mind

The boy who pushed me away, who yelled at me, who made me want to die

But I can’t help but take a step forward anyway

And then another

There’s a beautiful boy who stands in the rain and I’m kissing him

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who’s crying

Because he thinks he’s tricked me

That I don’t want this

That I _wouldn’t_ want this

Because of where he works

That he should’ve told me

That he’s sorry

I kiss him quiet

I hold him against me

I tell him we’ll be like Christian and Satine

He looks affronted

“She _dies_ , Even!”

And so I tell him of the movie I’m going to make

About a beautiful, sad boy

Who was saved by another boy

And then saved him right back

There’s a beautiful boy and his smile lights up my world

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who’s curled up around me

And he’s sharing his secrets with me

His beliefs

And for a moment

A really stupid moment, actually

My mind worries his beliefs will be like the previous one’s

But it’s science ( _of course it is, my clever boy_ )

It is parallel universes

Where we always find each other

He says

There’s one where he doesn’t sell himself

I reply that’s because I’m successful in that one and I’m his sugar daddy

He laughs

And looks like him being able to do that is shocking

While I’m thinking

There’s a universe

Where I’m not like this

There’s a beautiful boy whom I love and I think he might love me back

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy whose eyes crinkle when he smiles

Whom I took for coffee

And shared a piece of cake with

A boy who laughed at my jokes

And cried with the characters in the movies

And buried his nose in my neck

And ran away when I told him about me

There’s a beautiful boy and he looks empty

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who’s missing from my tram stop

Who isn’t replying to my texts

And doesn’t take my calls

In the back of my mind, I can feel it coming

But I’m too busy trying to get him back

I tack giant posters onto every wall in Oslo

I spray-paint “Isak & Even” on every station

And I watch him from my bedroom window that evening

When he sees what I’ve done

There’s a beautiful boy and he’s crying as he turns around and walks onto his street corner

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who sits at my tram stop

But I know it’s his day off

At this moment I’m flying

I’m higher than anyone else

I’m above everyone else

I’m invincible

He has tears in his eyes

And I can’t hear what he’s saying

Because I’m flying

There’s a beautiful boy and he looks so terribly scared

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who brought me back to his apartment

And I’m so excited

And I tell him

He smiles and tells me “that’s nice”

I can’t seem to let go of him

I need him in my sight

He tells me to sit down on the couch

I tell him we’re too busy, we have so many things to do-

We’re interrupted by his friends

Isak looks out of his mind

“Who’s this”

“This is- uh- this is Even, he’s-“

“I’m Isak’s boyfriend”

I’m springing forward and saying hi to all of the boys

I don’t even see Isak looking mortified

Only when Magnus says

“The fuck, are you gay?”

But Jonas shuts him down

“Is this the guy I caught you in KB with?”

And

Oh

That’s why Isak left

I turn to look at him

And I see him crying

“I need help, I think he’s manic and I don’t know what to do”

I’m immediately around him

Because Isak’s crying

And shaking

And I don’t want him to

And I tell him to stop

And I hold him firmly in place as he falls apart

And I ask him what he wants, what he needs

He tells me he’d like the biggest and longest hug right now

There’s a beautiful boy who’s crying and I’m finally sitting on the couch and holding him in my arms

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who stays with me when I’ve crashed

Who lies in bed with me all day

And holds me when I cry

And curls up around me

Just like he used to

And I hate myself

And I tell him to leave

For a moment he looks like he believes me

Then he chuckles and says he can’t

I get angry

Like I’m keeping him, like he’s trapped

But he says he can’t

Because this is his room

I exhale longer than usual – the closest I can get to a laugh when I’m like this

He tells me there are a few things you need in order to be in a healthy relationship

You need to trust each other

To tell them what’s going on, what makes them happy, what makes them sad

You don’t go to bed angry

And you don’t leave the other when they need you the most

He says he knows he hasn’t been very good at any of them

And he’s sorry he never told me the truth

About the homophobic home-environment and how scared he constantly is

But he’ll be damned if he leaves me right now

Because he’s so in love with me

And he says there’s no way he’s able to know what I’m going through right now

But he can help with some things

Like changing my clothes

Getting me to eat and drink something

To change the sheets

To play a movie in the background that I can fall asleep to

He’s willing to take it minute by minute with me

There’s a beautiful boy and my heart’s grown at least five sizes because I’m so in love with him

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who’s laughing with his friends

But his entire being lights up when he sees me

He kisses me hello

And the boys tease and catcall

But he can only keep his eyes on me

And I’m too busy kissing him again and again and again

There’s a beautiful boy and his green eyes sparkle from how alive he is

 

\---

 

There’s a beautiful boy who’s lying in my bed

Who’s writhing and moaning when I twist my fingers just so

Who gasps when I push in

Who’s kissing me with all he’s got

Whispering to me when he’s not

Whining and clawing at my back when I give all that I’ve got to him

Who curls up around me afterwards, switching between hiding his face in my neck and kissing me

There’s a beautiful boy in my bed, who looks like an angel and who loves me with all he’s got.

I love him too.

“Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://dutten-does-the-fanfic.tumblr.com/post/161163100265/theres-a-beautiful-boy


End file.
